


teenagers aren't perfect

by bookworm116



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 13,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm116/pseuds/bookworm116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lots of things happen to you when you hit puberty.<br/>but what happens when an unexpected couple really meets one another for the first time?</p><p>my first<br/>kev/edd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. confusion and disorder

Eddy walked down the hall proudly.

Then he met kevin's fist.

He looked up, expecting to see an angry kevin staring at him.

Instead, he saw a worried, even anxious kevin.

"What?" eddy almost yelled.

Kevin grabbed eddy's clenched up fist and pulled him into the boy's bathroom.

"Dude, you gotta help me. Please," kevin put his face in his hands.

"What's in it for me?" demanded eddy.

"However many jawbreakers you want."

Eddy smiled widely. Although he had matured greatly, he still couldn't resist a jawbreaker.

"What do you need?"

Kevin looked very nervous.

He scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh, what does double d like?" asked kevin abruptly.

Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Why do you need to know?"

Kevin was having a hard time with this, and eddy was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Look, i-may or may not be gay. And uh-i wanna know what double d likes so I can impress him and we can go out-why am I telling you this? Just- what does he like?"

Eddy shrugged his shoulders.

"he likes clean, neat, folded stuff. and he likes insects. and-"

"Just tell me what I should do," kevin looked frantic.

"Leave it to me, and double d will be crawling to you," eddy grinned and started off for the library, knowing this was double d's study hall and he was the only kid ever to actually study in study hall.

Eddy guessed right. Double d was checking out books, a stack so high it almost reached the ceiling.

Eddy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sock head! Hey! Sock head!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." said the librarian.

Eddy motioned for double d to come with him.

"but eddy-"

Eddy grabbed double d and pulled him to the janitors closet.

"What do you think of kevin?" asked eddy.

"Um- he's uh-" double d seemed at a loss for words.

"Do you like him?" asked eddy.

"as a friend? as a…."

double d shuddered.

"Yeah. As a…" said eddy.

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS EDDY HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

And edd was out of the janitors closet as fast as he could run.

Eddy considered.

"that could have gone worse…"

\-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  

Kevin couldn't get over double d.

His cute little hat, his gap toothed grin, well, truthfully whenever kevin showed up the grin faded.

But he was cute when he was scared too.

And he was always scared when kevin was around.

Kevin decided to pay the little dork a visit.

\-- -- --- -- -- -- -- --- --- --- -- -- --- --- --

"hello, keVIN?" edd squeaked.

Kevin gaped. Edd wasn't wearing his hat. He wasn't wearing his hat. 

"you're not wearing your hat-" 

Kevin managed to gasp out.

"And you are wearing yours. So?"

Kevin had never known double d to talk like this.

"Can I come in..?" kevin asked.

"NO." edd slammed the door in kevin's face.

Kevin was confused. Whatever happened to the cute little nerd, that, on the first day of kindergarten, had refused to sit on the bus seat because it was insanitary?

Kevin walked back to his own house.

Then he decided to see eddy, as he would have answers.

The time was 10:30.

But kevin couldn't wait.

All three ed's were having a sleepover at eddy's house. Edd had long since fallen asleep, and eddy had  just managed to get ed to stop talking. Then there was a knock on the door.

"What?" asked eddy.

Kevin stood nervously.

He saw edd behind eddy, sleeping peacefully.

Edd was having the most wonderful dream. His mother and father were home, and were showering him with presents, and his mother was saying, we love you, eddward! And his father was saying, GET LOST KEVIN! Wait what?

edd stirred a bit. eddy tensed up.

He slowly stepped outside and shut the door.

He and kevin sat outside on the lawn.

"You can't wake edd up in the middle of the night he'll just keep worrying aloud and keep everyone awake. In the morning, everyone's already awake. But he's still annoying in the day time," eddy joked.

kevin understood.

"He slammed the door on me earlier today, do you know why?" asked kevin.

"He always gets kind of sour 'cause his parents leave on business trips all. The. Time. They probably had just left on like a 7 week trip."

"10 weeks," a voice said behind them.

Eddy and kevin whirled their heads around to see….


	2. Rights and Wrongs

Edd shivered, as he stood behind kevin and eddy.

"How long were you listening for?!" asked eddy, jumping up.

"I'm going home," said edd, not answering the question.

It was early september, and the leaves were just starting to fall in the cull de sac.

"And I don't appreciate you giving out personal information, to my childhood bully, eddy!" edd called back over his shoulder.

"What the heck," said eddy.

Kevin leapt up.

"Eddy, is there anything I could do to make it up to edd? Like a favor, or a chore or something?"

eddy snorted.

"You'd have to PAY him for him to let you do any of his chores. Wait, no. I take that back. He hates mowing the lawn. See ya, kev."

Kevin felt that he was just making things worse for himself. Now edd, as well as being afraid of him, was angry too.

kevin walked slowly home, and flopped onto his bed. he pulled out his laptop and sent out party invites, as kevin's birthday was tomorrow. he had almost forgotten, but the week before he had bought some stuff, and he was just going to have a pool party and have a barbecue, for the last days of summer. he invited Rolf, nazz, edd, eddy, ed, johnny, and, as much as he hated to invite them, lee, may and marie. because ed was dating may and Rolf was dating marie and lee liked to tell people that she was eddy's girlfriend, but she wasn't. and kevin couldn't invite two Kanker sisters and not the other one. he would just have to hope that they wouldn't trash his party.

He got a reply from most people immediately.

nazz: sure kev i'll be there! ;D

Rolf: yes

Johnny: sure thing, pal!

Edd: no, sorry, cannot attend.

eddy: SURE

lee: we'll be there with bells on our feet, lover boy

Kevin knew why ed hadn't answered because he was asleep. Ed would probably go anywhere eddy was going, anyway.

Kevin thought for a minute. Edd has said he couldn't attend. Kevin wondered why.

Kevin put away his laptop and rolled over on the bed, thinking.

Then he fell asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd awoke the next morning on his couch.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Eddy was bustling around his house.

"eddy-"

"C'mon sock head, we're going to kevin's party! You know you wanna!"

edd sighed.

"eddy, i have other things to do then to wildly party all day and all night. besides, there is a homework assignment in two months that counts for half our grade, and also-"

"Can it! We're going!"

Edd sighed again.

"No, eddy. You can go, but i'm not going to."

"If you don't go, i'm gonna give marie your email!"

Edd sighed a third time.

"Then you really are going to force me to go, whether I like it or not."

"yep."

"Well then, let's go."

 


	3. Birthday Bash

Kevin leaned against the wall of his house. Nazz was first to arrive.

"Happy birthday, kev!" she kissed him on the cheek. Nazz had brought an inflatable lounge chair. Since kevin's dad worked at the jawbreaker factory, the family had money to spare, so for his 13th birthday, kevin's dad had gotten him a pool.

This year he was turning 14.

Rolf next arrived, with his arm around marie.

Kevin greeted him with a friendly hand slap.

Nazz got onto her raft and started floating around the pool.

"Hey, kev!" she would say, every single time her raft circled around the pool to the point where he was standing.

Rolf was granted permission by kevin to use the grill. Rolf was the only one who really knew how. Besides kevin.

Marie sat on the edge of the pool and dipped her toes in. she had grown her blue hair out longer, and was wearing a purplish bathing suit.

Kevin put on some tunes.

Eddy, ed and edd, along with may and lee were next and last to arrive. Kevin looked in confusion. 

"You said you weren't coming," he said to edd.

"Yes, well, I changed my mind…" is all edd would say.

"HEY! Hey kev, great party!" eddy yelled and canon balled into the pool.

Ed followed. May grinned at her boyfriend.

nazz grinned. 

"Is that everyone, kev?"

Rolf flipped some burgers onto buns and set them onto the picnic table.

Then he too cannonballed into the pool.

Kevin took a lazy jump in.

May and lee did the same.

Now the only person outside the pool was edd.

"C'mon in!" they coaxed.

Edd smiled, said no thank you, and took a seat at the picnic table.

"Hey, i've got an idea! What about we play marco polo?" asked nazz.

"Thats a kids game, nazz." said kevin, but as it seemed everyone wanted to play, kevin relented.

"You're marco, kev!" she squealed, and everyone traveled away from him.

Kevin shut his eyes and counted to 10. Then he yelled, "Marco!"

"Polo," yelled eddy and nazz and Rolf and lee and may and marie. "marco!" yelled ed. everyone laughed.

After a few more games, everybody got out and started to eat.

Kevin's mom came out with a cake.

Everybody laughed and chatted, with ed every so often yelling one of his non sequiturs. 

edd was quiet.

sad, even.

edd suddenly stood up, saying he needed to use the restroom, and walked into the house.

kevin walked in after him.

kevin tapped him on the shoulder. edd jumped about 10 feet.

"oh-kevin."

edd looked a little nervous.

"look, i just want to be friends with you. but it's like you're blocking me out. i don't know why. your hurting me." kevin sat down in an easy chair in the living room.

edd seemed to be having a terrible argument in his mind.

"kevin, i'm sorry, but i have to leave now. goodbye, and happy birthday."

and edd left. just walked out the door.

kevin slowly walked back outside.

everyone was staring at him.

"kev, why'd double d just leave?"

"he wanted to." kevin said sadly.

no one really wanted to party anymore. but as the day turned into night, the party was moved down to kevin's basement. there they put on music and danced with one another, and kevin had brought a fog machine down to the basement. nazz stuck with kevin mostly, marie and rolf were a pair, and as were may and ed. but ed danced with everybody. lee grabbed eddy and they started dancing.  as the song ended, nazz kissed kevin on the lips. but kevin wasn't the same. he pulled away. nazz seemed annoyed, and lee and her switched partners. so now kevin was stuck with lee kanker. nazz grinned at eddy as eddy was having trouble dancing with nazz.  nazz swung eddy around and laughed. eddy managed a smile. he still had a heavy crush on nazz. then kevin turned off the fog machine and they all sat on the floor and played truth or dare. nazz went first. "truth, or dare?" asked kevin. "truth," said nazz.

"if you do have a crush on one of the three eds which one?"

nazz blushed. then giggled.

"i dunno, double d?" she giggled again.

eddy frowned.

"maybe eddy too?" nazz giggled again. lee kanker growled at nazz, while eddy smiled brightly. may pulled herself protectively around ed.

and so the truth or dare game started.


	4. Enemy to Friend

it was well past midnight when the party broke up.

 _wonder if double dork- double d is up,_ thought kevin.

 _probably not,_ but even so, kevin found himself walking to edd's house.

he rang the doorbell.

"yes?" asked edd as he opened the door.

"kevin, why must you keep coming over here?" asked edd.

kevin noted he was in his pajamas.

"hey, can i come in?"

"kevin are you aware of what time it is?!"

"i dunno, 12:30?" guessed kevin.

"more like 1:30." said edd as he tried to shut the door.

kevin stuck his foot in the doorway.

"double dork, open up."

"k-kevin this is an invasion of p-personal space i demand you leave right now!"

kevin wasn't helping their friendship (if they even had a friendship,) at all.

"so, double dork, since it's my birthday, i was thinking you could put in a movie or something?"

"IT'S 1:30 IN THE MORNING!!!" screamed edd.

"so what." said kevin, as he helped himself to a chocolate chip cookie that was laying out on a platter.

edd sighed.

"as long as i can see you are not going to leave, i think i'll retire to bed."

kevin blocked his way.

"will you watch the movie with me please?" asked kevin.

edd folded his arms and looked like the sourest person on the face of the earth.

"fine," he said.

"awesome," said kevin.

truthfully, edd was having a bit of an argument in his head. he knew not to trust kevin, yet something compelled him to be with kevin. he knew kevin was his childhood bully, yet he seemed less of a bully- and why did he hand out with eddy if he was scared of kevin? eddy was just as bad as kevin. no, eddy had an older brother that tormented eddy every single day of his life up until eddy's brother left. did kevin have an older sibling?

finally tiredness overcame common sense and edd sat down on the couch. eddy had installed a t.v. in his house, because he didn't have one.

kevin saw the fear in edd's eyes.

"do ya wanna watch rise of the undead, jaws, gremlins, what?"

"no no, none of those, those are for when my cousin comes to visit, no thank you."

"jaws it is then."

edd started visibly shaking and hid himself under a blanket.

kevin thought that jaws was the least scary out of all of them, but edd felt differently.

slowly the shaking of the blanket stopped. 

"edd?" asked kevin, as the movie played on.

kevin pulled back the blanket to find that edd was asleep.

"eh," he said, as he watched the rest of the movie.

but kevin must have fallen asleep too, for the next thing he heard was edd yelling.

"ohmygoodnesskevinyoumademewatchthathorriblemovieandyousleptonthecouchwithmeohimfilthyfilthyfilthyfilthykevingetoutofmyhousenowyou'vebeennothingbuttroublegetoutgetoutgetoutimustgetdecontaminatedsomehowshowerthatsitineedashowernowgetoutkevin!"

kevin didn't understand a word edd was saying.

edd raced to the bathroom.

kevin sighed.

"AUGH MARIE!!!!" yelled edd and ran back down the stairs. ( although marie was now dating rolf, she often liked to torment edd as she did when they were younger.

"wheres my little oven mitt?" asked marie, casually coming down the stairs.

edd yelped and hid behind kevin.

kevin didn't really know who marie was, but he was going to stick up for edd.

"hey weirdo, get lost," said marie, shoving kevin.

"no, you get lost!" said kevin,

"you wouldn't hit a girl,"

"that's what you think!"

"stupid."

"trailer trash."

"don't you dare talk that way about me and my sisters!" threatened marie.

"i'll talk any way i want."

she slammed into him, but kevin just knocked her to the floor.

"get out of edd's house, and stay out of edd's house!"

marie ran back to tell her sisters what had happened.

edd stared out at her.

then he enveloped kevin in a hug.

"thank you kevin!"

then edd realized what he was doing, let go hastily, and ran upstairs once more.

kevin smiled to himself as he walked down the sunny street of the cul-de-sac, back to somebody's house.

today, he had gained edd's trust. that was a step.


	5. Nazz- or Edd?

nazz was laying on the lawn of her backyard with her friend kevin, staring at the clouds.

"so kev," she said, wanting to get his attention. kevin didn't answer. it was like he hadn't heard her.

"so, KEV," said nazz, irritated.

"nazz?" asked kevin, suddenly.

"what?" she asked crossly.

"what do you do if you- y'know, have a crush on somebody?" asked kevin casually, but inside he was yelling.

"WHAT?" asked nazz, as she sat up. kevin cringed.

"i- you-" "who is it?" demanded nazz.

"it's-"

"is she cute? smart? BETTER THAN ME?" realizing what she had said, nazz clapped a hand over her mouth. kevin smiled.

"nah, your my best friend!" nazz growled. she liked kevin.  _like_ like.

nazz gritted her teeth.

"it it your BIKE?"

kevin made a face.

"no!"

nazz smiled.

 _kev will get over whoever this chick is,_ nazz thought.

_but until then, i should help him. if i really like him, i should do what makes him happy._

"so who is it? i can help, but you gotta tell me who she is."

kevin bit his lip.

"i-it's- edd-"

nazz looked confused.

"ed? a guy? your gay?! ED?!"

kevin looked very uncomfortable.

"yeah- edd."

"ED?! the big guy, with the green jacket?! THE ed?!"

"no, not that ed. double d."

nazz softened. she too, had felt feelings for double d. he was so kind and considerate, alway putting other's needs before his own. she knew what kevin felt. so she gave him a small smile. he looked so cute when he was uncomfortable!

"ok." she said, pausing.

"you just try to be nice to edd, and i think he'll be your friend."

"heck, you can be less than nice and he'll still be your friend." mumbled kevin.

"but you bully him- he's gonna be scared of you." kevin was more talking to himself then to nazz.

just then, the sound of eddy's voice rang across the cul-de-sac.

"GET YOUR ED PLANTS! ONLY AT ED'S GARDENS!" 

kevin smiled.

nazz giggled, and said,

"lets go check out their latest scam, kev!"

kevin rolled his eyes, but followed nazz.

ed and eddy were standing at a little booth, that, across the top, had a sign that said, 'ed's gardens' and a cactus, a tree branch, and a flower pot were on the counter.

"tell 'em we grow 'em fresh, lumpy!" ed yelled.

jimmy and sarah were already at the stand.

"the friend of a lifetime! will never criticize you! will never talk at all! will never move! step right up, suck-customer! 

kevin looked around, but there was no edd.

"will the cactus hurt, eddy?" asked jimmy.

"absolutely not!" grinned eddy, ramming the cactus into jimmy's face.

"oh- my fragile face!" said jimmy, pretending to faint.

the reaction was what he wanted. sarah started growling.

"what did you do to poor jimmy?!

"uh- nothing!" said eddy, backing away from sarah.

ed started yelling.

"sarah is mad, eddy!!"

the cactus, in a pot, fell to the ground as sarah chased eddy and ed.

kevin picked it up. a little yellow label was stuck on.

'jim,' it read.

nazz looked too.

"hey, doesn't double d have a cactus named jim?" she giggled.

"i bet her doesn't even know they stole it," kevin began to steam.

he ran over to edd's house.

"will you never cease to stop ringing my- jim!" edd started out annoyed but his voice bubbled with happiness by the time he finished. 

edd grabbed the cactus.

"you probably stole it, didn't you?" kevin shook his head.

"nah. eddy was trying to sell it for a quarter."

"well, thank you for bringing him back to me in prime condition." edd grinned at kevin.

nazz stood in the background, feeling hatred for edd that she had never felt before.

"ah- won't you come in?" asked edd, polite as usual.

 _he's my bully,_ edd thought.

_but he's being so nice!_

_probably to regain your trust._

_maybe he wants to be_ _friends after all._

_he never even liked you!_

_yes, he did too._

_your just saying that because you liked him._

_well, he is a nice boy, he-_

_you LIKE like him._

_i do not!_

_do too!_

_do not!_

_do too!_

_so what if do?!_

kevin looked around edd's house for the first time.

the house was littered with sticky notes. 

but other than that, you couldn't tell the house had been lived in.

edd was nervously twiddling his fingers.

kevin took action.

"edd, i'm sorry."

"what?"

"I'm sorry for being a jerk, and pounding you when only eddy deserved it, and I'm sorry."

edd had a smile as if he had just been given the nobel prize.

"and i'm sorry for almost dropping luncheon meat on you two years ago."

"what?"

"never mind."

"listen, edd." kevin averted his eyes to anywhere but on double d.

"i was wondering, to make it up to you- since you don't like mowing the lawn, maybe i could-"

"who told you that?"

"eddy, who else."

edd smiled a sheepish little smile.

"it's the only chore i don't like."

"you LIKE doing chores? dude!"

edd rolled his eyes, but in seconds they were both laughing.

a little while later, the lawn was complete.

edd and kevin shared a lunch together, soup, outside.

"wow! this is really good soup! did you make it?"

"well, my mother made it, but i reheated it." said edd. "does that count?" and they both laughed.

eddy slammed into the yard a few minutes later.

"hey sockhead- shovel chin?" eddy feigned surprise, but when double d wasn't looking eddy flashed kevin a wink.

"hello, eddy!"

"listen, double d, i gotta go. see ya later." kevin smiled, and left edd with eddy and ed.


	6. conversation and spaghetti

"why was kevin at your house?" asked eddy, pretending to be the overprotective friend.

"oh, he apologized to me, for all those times, and now we are friends."

eddy couldn't help but notice the blush that slowly rose in edd's cheeks. eddy smiled.

edd just thought it was a happy smile, happy that kevin and the ed's were now mutual. but in reality, eddy was happy kevin was getting somewhere.

but edd had always said that he liked nazz.

"you never answered my question," eddy said, as he helped himself to an apple in edd's fruit bowl.

"what question?" asked edd, confused.

"the question i asked you, do you like kev?" double d turned a flaming red.

"ohoho," said ed, making kissing noises.

edd and eddy looked at him, then eddy ordered him to go outside and see how many blades of grass there were in edd's backyard.

"i can do that this, eddy!" and he ran off. edd and eddy were free to talk.

"well, eddy- i if I'm completely honest with you-" eddy smiled a small little smile. if double d was gay, that left nazz all to him! kevin and edd, may and ed, rolf and marie, haha! eddy didn't realize he was doing his evil laugh out loud.

double d inched away from eddy.

eddy stopped. "so, answer."

edd clenched his teeth. "imayormaynothavefeelingsforkevinandifididwhatwoulditmattertoyou?!" he mumbled.

"you need to turn the moves on!" said eddy.

"turn the..?" asked edd, and eddy grabbed him.

"lose the hat."

"but i-"

"just take it off!"

yes, edd hadn't been wearing a hat when he opened the door to see kevin. but truthfully no one rang his doorbell except ed or eddy. so edd had decided to play it cool, but he was surprised when he saw kevin. he vowed never to take his hat off again.

"no, eddy!"

"you don't want to look cool for your crush?" asked eddy, smirking.

"eddy-"

ed entered the room.

"90,367,295."

"what?" asked eddy.

"blades of grass," explained ed.

"why ed! you spent this whole time counting?" exclaimed double d.

"no."

"well then how did you come up with that number?"

"what number?"

"oh, never mind," sighed edd.

"great!" said eddy.

"i'll go tell shovel chin your ready for your first date!"

"wait, what? eddy!!!!"

but eddy was already out the front door.

"EDDY!!!" edd yelled.

but in truth he was excited. but what if kevin thought he was a weirdo and never spoke to him again? what if kevin didn't like him at all? kevin just wanted to be friends!!! I'm not going to let my own selfish desires get in the way of our friendship!

kevin heard a knock on his door.

"i'll get it, dad!" he yelled, and opened the door to see eddy.

"what?" kevin asked.

"sock head likes you!" eddy yelled.

kevin clamped a hand over eddy's mouth.

"shut up, my dad's home."

"c'mon to my room."

eddy had never been in kevin's room before.

it was a mess. a half eaten pizza along with a soda can lay on a black table, along with a cap, some bike shorts, and a baseball bat.

the interior of the room was colored red, with a black rug, and black furniture. only the bedspread was light green, with colored bubbles laid across it.

"whats with the sheets?" asked eddy, because they were not at all something kevin would pick out, or so eddy thought.

"my mom made 'em."

kevin sat down on his bed.

eddy took a seat in a large red chair.

"so, edd likes me?!" kevin asked excitedly.

"yeah." said eddy.

"kevin, come down to dinner!"

kevin walked toward the door.

"cmon and have dinner with us, dork."

eddy grinned.

"sure thing, kev!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

double d ended up having dinner with ed.

"why is it called pasta, double d?"

"well, ed, pasta is a-"

"why do noodles flop?"

"um, it's the way they are-"

"do you have any hamburgers?"

"ed, we are eating-"

"hamburgers for ed!!!"

"really, ed-"

\------------------------------------------------------------

kevin's dad served pancakes.

eddy didn't mention that he didn't see kevin's mother anywhere, nor did she dine with them.

maybe she's just working late, he reasoned.

heck, edd's parents never had a meal with him.


	7. Sadness brings you closer

after eddy and kevin finished their dinner, they went back up to kevin's room.

"you should ask him-" said eddy, bouncing around on kevin's chair.

kevin nervously adjusted his hat.

"ok, yeah, dude. i'm going to ask him."

eddy grinned, as he was ready and willing for that jawbreaker.

kevin walked across the cul-de-sac, looking at all that was going on.

at ed's house, ed was raking leaves in the moonlit evening, while sarah played dolls with jimmy inside the house.

even though sarah was now 10, she still enjoyed playing dolls. she had grown her hair out longer, and everybody knew she and jimmy were more than just friends. jimmy had grown bigger, and he had gotten rid of his retainer. while keeping his girlish habits, he had grown up a lot. kevin spotted nazz in her window, just staring out. nazz looked pretty much the same, except she had a pixie cut now. rolf had a full on beard and mustache.

and then kevin was at edd's house.

he rang the doorbell once, and there was no answer. he rang it again. then he stepped inside.

"edd?" he called up the stairs.

when he got no answer, he went up the stairs in search of edd.

he wasn't on the second floor, or in his bedroom, so kevin went back downstairs, and he heard someone talking.

 

"bonjour, mère. oui, Ed et Eddy sont bien."

a pause.

"les choses sont bien ici."

kevin walked in the direction of the talking.

he opened a door, and there was edd. double d wasn't facing him, so he didn't realize kevin was there.

"je te vois bientôt?"

kevin approached edd. he seemed to be speaking another language.

"oui, au revoir mère. je t'aime aussi."

keivn could now see edd's have, but edd didn't notice him.

"au revoir."

edd was talking into a telephone.

then he hung up.

"hi, double dor- dee."

edd jumped about ten feet.

"k-kevin?" he yelled, facing kevin.

"sorry dude. didn't mean to scare you."

"it-it's alright, kevin."

"who was that?"

edd folded his arms.

"it's not any of your business."

kevin racked his brain.

ed and eddy only knew english.

who else did double d have phone calls with?

kevin sometimes phoned his mother- but edd's parents were here- weren't they?

"was it your mom?" asked kevin softly. if he got it wrong- well-

"yes, it's alright, really. she's only going to be gone for a few months."

edd tried a small smile, but kevin could see the tears in his eyes.

kevin instinctively put his arms around edd.

edd didn't reject the comfort.

instead, he burst into tears.


	8. and the answer is….

"k-kevin- i'm dreadfully sorry- I'm just a bit sad that my mother will be gone- and will be coming back the week after my birthday."

edd dried his tears on his red shirt.

kevin smiled a small, sad, smile.

"my parents are divorced." he said, slumping into a chair.

edd put a hand to his mouth.

"kevin- i- didn't realize. i'm sorry."

kevin smiled again.

"nah. it's ok."

suddenly the wall opened up and in came ed, who grabbed a book- at random- and went through the hole in the wall he had made.

"ed?" asked kevin, and double d pulled his hat over his eyes.

"father is going to be so annoyed…"

kevin suddenly remembered what he had come over for.

"so edd- this may be a bad time- but- do you want to go to the movies with me?"

edd's head rose in surprise as his face widened into a large grin.

"yes!"


	9. thinking about you

"tomorrow, ok?"

kevin asked, grinning.

edd hadn't rejected him! 

"yes, kevin. tomorrow."

edd kept a cool, calm, appearance until kevin left his house, and then he sank into a chair and sighed a happy sigh.

it was almost 9:30, so edd went through his nightly ritual of relabeling everything.

he sat in bed for a while reading, but he couldn't focus on it.

all he could think about was kevin.

 

kevin, at his house, was going through the same thing.

"you better finish that homework of the garage is off limits, kevin. you hear me?"

"yeah, dad."

 

54+369 divided by 6= edd…

x is edd….

the square route of 2000 is edd….

kevin sighed and wrote is his notebook absentmindedly.

then he called his mom.

"hello, my darling. how are you doing?"

"i'm good, mom."

"anything special going on?"

"well.."

"you can tell me, honey."

"i got a date."

kevin grinned as his mother was rendered speechless.

"who with, honey?"

kevin groaned in his head.

"don't take this the wrong way, mom.. but.."

kevin paused.

"i like a guy, mom."

kevin sighed. his mom didn't answer for a while.

"thats ok, honey. as long as whoever it is is nice, i don't care what gender he or she is."

kevin smiled with relief.

"ok. bye mom."

"goodbye, honey. and happy birthday!"

kevin hung up the phone.

"you are homosexual, son?"

a voice behind him, asked.

kevin whirled around and saw his dad giving him a cold stare.

"dad! you were listening to my phone call?"

"listen, son. you know that we always take a camping trip and then go to the amusement park once a year?"

"duh."

"i was just gonna call nazz, your girl, and tell her when we were going, and now you tell me you like guys."

"you were gonna ask nazz without even asking me?!"

"well, she's gone every year for the past 7 years. i didn't see how this year would be any different."

kevin's dad looked a little bewildered.

"well this year is different!"

yelled kevin, and stomped to his room.


	10. Sweet dreams

kevin watched his fish swim around and around in its tiny fish bowl.

he flopped onto his bed.

his father came into the room.

"kevin-"

"go away."

kevin's dad walked over to kevin's bed and sat down on the edge.

"i may not be as good as your mom, but it's my responsibility to see that this is a good young man you are seeing. he eats brunch with us tomorrow."

kevin's dad did not ask. he just stated.

"oh, he's good. way too good," kevin smiled.

kevin's dad raised an eyebrow.

"good how?"

"umm, he's really good at following his parents orders. and he always follows the rules." kevin quickly put in.

"sounds like a good example, then." kevin's dad laughed and slapped his knee.

"get some sleep, sport. 'night!" 

"night, dad."

kevin's dad switched off the light and closed his bedroom door.

after he heard his dad's footsteps walk away, kevin leapt up and called edd.

edd answered, sounding as calm as he could.

"hello, eddward-double d speaking. may i ask who is calling..?"

_its probably eddy. never kevin. why kevin? why would kevin phone you at this time of-_

"hey, edd? it's kevin."

_it's kevin. it's kevin. IT'S KEVIN._

"HELLO, KEVIN!"

edd spoke louder than he intended.

kevin grinned into the phone.

it was nice just hearing his voice.

"hey, dude. you're coming over for brunch tomorrow to meet my dad. got it?"

kevin groaned inwardly.

that felt so.. harsh.

"alright… is that all?"

edd sounded hopeful.

"yeah." kevin said, sighing.

"oh."

now edd sounded crushed.

"well, goodnight, edd."

"goodnight, kevin."

"sweet dreams."

kevin grinned and hung up the phone before he got the reaction.

then his cell phone buzzed.

he picked it up.

probably nazz.

 

_sweet dreams to you as well, kevin._

_-edd_

 

edd had a cell phone?

kevin laughed. edd was always one step ahead of him.

he went to sleep with a smile on his face.


	11. Preparations

edd woke up, brushed his teeth twice, took a shower, all the while worrying kevin's father may not like him. he changed to his regular clothes, a red shirt and purple pants, and then decided that this was a formal brunch, so he wore his plaid tie.

kevin on the other hand was frantically trying to get everything ready for edd.

kevin's dad watched and laughed.

"you know, it doesn't have to be perfect."

kevin's fists clenched.

"oh yes it does. edd's coming over." kevin spread a white tablecloth that had been his mothers over the table. both kevin and his father stopped for a moment. the table cloth reminded them so much of her.

"i wish she was here," kevin growled, and he didn't even need to tell his father who he was talking about.

"oh, i know son. i know." and they shared a rare moment where both of them knew exactly what the other was thinking.

then the doorbell rang.

"IT'S EDD!" yelled kevin, and ran to the door. his father laughed.

kevin flew open the door.

"hello, kevin!" edd grinned and kevin invited him in.


	12. meeting

Edd came in cautiously and kevin realized That this was the first time edd had ever been invited to his home.

"so, uh. dad's almost ready with brunch, but… we've still got a little while to wait…"

Kevin placed a hand on the back of his neck and awkwardly looked anywhere but at edd.

"And what were you thinking of doing until then?" edd smiled.

It was then that he realized that kevin was nervous about being around him.

edd laughed inwardly.

The toughest guy in our neighborhood is nervous around ME?

Kevin noticed the look on edd's face immediately, and reacted the way eddy would react.

"what?!"

"I didn't say anything," edd said and looked at the floor, still smiling.

They stood there for a few minutes, not quite knowing what to do or say.

Then kevin's father came in to the room.

"Hello, I assume you are…?" kevin's dad held out his hand to edd.

"I'm eddward, sir. My friends call me double d."

Kevin's dad smiled.

"I'm impressed! When kevin said you were very polite, I thought he was joking!"

He leaned down and whispered to edd so that kevin could hear loud and clear.

"kevin's standards of polite are sometimes lacking…"

Kevin turned red.

"daad!"

"And you don't have to call me sir! I'm fine with rob!"

"yes, sir."

Robert then invited them into the kitchen/dining room.

"Let's eat!"


	13. Do you like camping?

robert liked this new boy kevin had brought over. he was polite, smart, and robert though maybe he could teach his son a few manners.

"so, double d works for you? or should i call you eddward?"

"double d is fine, thank you."

"you like camping, double d?"

"ah-i suppose." he looked a little nervous at the thought.

"i do associate some bad memories with camping though…" edd trailed off.

kevin paid no attention to the conversation and continued to gobble down his food.

"how so?"

"well, one time, father took me camping…"

kevin started to listen to the story around the time edd's father got his head stuck in a beehive.

edd went on to tell how his father had ended up in the lake, and edd and his mother had to fish him out. then edd's parents had tried to get a fire going, and set up the tent. what edd's father wasn't aware off, was that while he was leaning over the fireplace in soggy wet clothes, he got the wood damp. then he had tried to help edd's mother, who was having an allergy attack from the dust on the tent. edd's father lost the tent pole, and they ended up sleeping in a hotel not far away.

"my father is more of a businessman," edd snickered.

"he never took mother and i camping again."

the three laughed, and kevin's dad finally said,

"what i was asking, was that kevin and i take a trip every year to go camping, and then we go to an amusement park." robert nudged kevin.

"oh-" kevin said, putting his fork down.

"do you think you'd like to go with us?"

edd grinned.

"certainly!"

"cool."

"well," kevin's dad stood up.

"i'm off to work, have a good day, boys."

and he abruptly left.

the two 14 and 13 year old boys stared at each other.

edd, apparently nervous at being alone,

stood up and said to kevin,

"well, i must be going i've got a lot of chores to do i will see you at… 5:30?"

kevin smiled.

"see ya later, dorky."

just as edd was about to leave, kevin took a chance.

he leaned forward and kissed edd on the cheek.

"sorry." he said gruffly and turned away.

edd just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

kevin shut the door.

suddenly a wide smile crossed edd's face.

"good morning, nazz!" he yelled across the street to nazz, whom formerly he would have trouble just looking at her.

edd felt like dancing on the golden autumn morning.

nazz looked up in surprise.

"hey, double d…" she said uncertainly.

this day just kept getting better.

and it wasn't even noon yet.


	14. Stargazing

this wasn't like double d at all.

usually ED was the one staring dopily off into space.

usually double d never even had the guts to TALK to nazz!

eddy growled. this wasn't at all like HIS sock head, and he wanted double d back.

another scam had gone wrong, as per usual, and the three ed's were home safely, for once. eddy couldn't understand how kevin had just let them go like that…. until he remembered what he had set up.

eddy sighed and flopped onto the grass.

"i'm BORED," he whined like a 2 year old.

neither ed or edd answered him. then double d raised his head.

"i cannot believe we just scammed 4 people and got their money and all they did was take it back! wouldn't we be hanging from a tree by now or something?!"

eddy grinned.

"maybe we're getting good," he said, as he jumped up.

"grab your paint, boys, and get ready for…." he paused, looking at the other two eds. "ed's ART STUDIO!"

"oh, oh, do i get to wear the dress, eddy? can i huh please can i?"

"sure, lumpy."

usually one scam a day was enough for double d. but now he just looked forward to tonight.

when he would be with kevin….

kevin said it would be a surprise where they were going…. 

and edd couldn't wait.

eddy snapped him out of his thoughts.

"HEY! WE GOT WORK TO DO, SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

edd sighed and smiled. he honestly didn't care what eddy was planning. all that mattered was kevin….

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

kevin showed up in his normal clothing, green turtleneck and black pants. his hat was pulled down over his eyes, as though he was embarrassed to be ringing edd's doorbell.

edd smirked from inside the house. he was wearing his school jacket, and purple slacks. 

"hello, kevin. where might you be talking me on this fine evening?"

kevin smiled.

"oh, y'know, i thought we'd take my dad's car for a spin…"

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

"you should be wearing your seatbelt, at least."

edd had been forced into the car, against his own will. but kevin was stronger and older than him and he finally consented to pouting in the front seat.

"lots of people drive without their seat belts." kevin answered.

"you're too young to drive!"

"i'll get my learners permit in a year."

edd sighed, exasperated.

"that is not the point!"

"what is?"

"you should be wearing your seatbelt!!!"

"lots of people drive without their seat belts…"

 

they argued on and on until finally kevin brought the car to a stop.

"i'm not even going to ask where you learned to drive.." edd muttered.

"don't." kevin said, and pulled edd out of the car.

"where are we going?" asked edd crabbily.

kevin didn't say anything and led him up the hill.

all anger melted away when edd stared up at the sky. his mouth dropped open.

"the stars… they're amazing!"

kevin grinned and pulled edd into an embrace.

he pulled him closer and edd didn't realize what was happening until it WAS happening.

kevin kissed him. it was gentle, unlike the kisses he had received from marie.

edd closed his eyes and kissed kevin back.

they gazed at the stars a while, flopped on their backs in the autumn leaves and the brown grass, edd spouting off facts about the different planets.

kevin kind of tuned out and just listened to the sound of edd's voice.

eventually it died out and the two were left in silence.

edd crawled over to kevin and rested his head on kevin's stomach.

eventually, kevin snuck a look at his watch.

it was 12:34.

"WHAT?!" yelled, kevin, jumping up.

edd's head hit the ground with a soft thump.

kevin then realized edd was asleep.

"uuuugh. good thing your parents aren't home. they'd kill me." he whispered, and picked edd up.

once at edd's house, kevin snuck in.

"where's that light switch.." he said to himself, fumbling around edd's dark house.

the switch flipped on, and kevin almost dropped edd in surprise.

there in front of him, was….

 


	15. why tonight?

edd's parents stared stonily at the boy with the red hair poking from his red cap.

well, one of them did. the other one looked nervous.

kevin realized this was his first time seeing edd's parents, so he took a closer look at them.

edd's mom was thin and had an upturned nose just like her son's.

she had dark hair that was brushed back into a tight bun, with no wisps of hair sticking out.

her chin was pointed and her suit was the whitest thing kevin had ever seen.

her heels were about 3 inches off the floor, and her nails and lipstick were red. fire engine red.

she had her hands on her hips and looked most displeased.

kevin wasn't sure who she was angry with, but it was most likely him.

edd's father, on the other hand, had thick rimmed glasses and he was twiddling his fingers nervously as he stood behind his wife.

his hair was going gray, and he had edd's chin. he had on a suit as well, a black one, but his tie was least expected.

it had a little sun on it that was smiling happily.

kevin thought he looked like a doctor.

but this was not the time to contemplate their appearance.

he had to explain why he was carrying their unconscious son into their house at midnight.

well, he appeared unconscious to  **them.**

it was edd's mom who started talking first, and kevin now understood where edd's chattiness came from.

"if you thought for one second that we wouldn't notice you carrying our son in at this hour, young man, you are sadly mistaken. you did not even stop to think on what our reactions right me when we came home and realized he was gone? i understand that people your age are out late at night and such, but i think 12:37 IS A BIT MUCH. we've just returned home to gather a few things before we leave for our trip to paris, and never in my life did we think we would have to come home to THIS! the very nerve!"

while she was going on and on about manners, edd's dad slunk up to kevin and asked a few questions himself.

"is our son dead?"

"no,"

"drunk?"

"no way!"

"fainted? eddward has some problems with fainting…"

"no. he's just asleep."

edd's mother had stopped talking and listened to this.

"so you are telling us that eddward just fell asleep?"

"well, we were stargazing, and i guess he conked out. that's it, i swear."

edd's parents were silent.

"so he's not drunk?" asked edd's mom, relief showing on her face.

"nope. he wouldn't drink if his life depended on it,"

kevin was happy they weren't on the warpath anymore.

"so… here you go," he said, and cradled edd in his arms and gave him to his mom.

edd finally woke up, and startled out of his skin, jumped about ten feet and then landed on the ground.

"oh-" is all he said when he realized he was home and so were his parents.

"listen, i gotta get going," kevin said. he prepared to walk out when edd ran over and wished him goodbye.

"i'm going to regret this is a few minutes," edd said and then he kissed kevin.

"thank you for a lovely evening."

"thank YOU, for being my girlfriend!" kevin laughed as he backed out of the house, bowing low, avoiding the swat edd tried to throw his way.

edd turned around, shut the door, walked straight past his open mouthed parents, and went to bed.

what a wonderful evening.

______________________________________________________

kevin noticed the stars again when he walked back to his house.

he noticed it was chillier then it had been yesterday.

tonight had been his first kiss.

why tonight?

well, why had edd's parents gotten home on this very night?

because tonight was special.

with that thought in mind, kevin smiled to himself and continued across the road to his house, next to eddy's.


	16. does this mean the date is off?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to:
> 
> night_shark_out, Dude.cx, Patrickstumphsfedora, JJ728, for all the awesome comments!  
> you guys rock!

_such a babyish thing to do_ _… to cry over a text…._

_you have much better things to do with your time than sit soaking your pillow, eddward._

but he couldn't bring himself to lift his eyes off of his pillow, couldn't bring himself to read the text again.

he knew what it said.

he just didn't want it to say that.

what had happened?

finally he gathered enough courage to look at his phone again, to see that the words were still there.

 

 ~~ ~~ **sent from kevin's phone**

**hey dork**

**movie night is off**

**don't text or call me cuz i don't wanna hear your stupid voice.**

**u suck.**

**-kevin**

 

no, it couldn't say that. he was imagining things, he and kevin were happy together, who was he kidding.

he wailed again and let his head fall so that it smacked against his pillow.

it was in this pose that eddy saw him when he climbed through edd's window.

"hey, sock head, what's-"

edd lifted the phone so that eddy could see the text.

eddy snatched it away and read quickly.

"what the-" he yelled, and slammed the phone down on the table.

"that no good lying dirty stupid lying-"

"eddy, stop…" edd's muffled voice came out from under the pillow.

"that's kevin's choice if he never wants to see me again." edd stood up sullenly and marched to the door in a robotic manner.

but eddy could see the tears in his friend's eyes, could hear the mourn that he was trying to hide in his voice.

he remembered two nights ago when double d had phoned him excitedly and told him all that had happened when kevin took him out to see the stars.

he knew double d now really liked kevin, and eddy had made a deal with kevin.

and he intended to use the deal to his full advantage.

 

 


	17. no clues

"whadda you mean, no jawbreakers?"

"i never said you'd get a jawbreaker if you got edd to like me," kevin said sourly as he leaned against the door.

eddy tried to remember back to when kevin and him had struck the deal.

he didn't recall kevin had said anything about jawbreakers, but he had to know something.

"so you get double d to like you, and then you break his heart? i don't get it!" eddy practically screamed.

kevin narrowed his eyes.

"what's it to you, dork?"

eddy turned purple.

"so you think you can just ABUSE my best friend?!"

"not to mention a duck," ed added, from where he was standing on kevin's walk.

the two stared at him for a moment before going back to yelling at each other.

"what do you mean, ABUSE him?!" kevin yelled.

"DIDN'T YOU SEND THAT TEXT?!" eddy screamed, and kevin's face went white.

"get off my lawn, dork." he said before shutting the door rather loudly.

eddy had little to work with and not very many clues.

what had happened?

_no sense in talking to double d, he'd just answer with moans about how he was being selfish._

_no sense in having ed break kevin's door down, because that would only infuriate kevin._

_so who could he ask that would have answers as to why kevin had sent the text?_

_nazz. nazz would have the 411 on what had happened._

_nazz was kevin's best friend._

eddy walked over to nazz's house, ed trailing behind him.

"ding dong!" ed yelled as eddy knocked on the door.

"shut up, monobrow."

"ding dong!" ed yelled as nazz opened the door.

nazz looked happy to see them.

"oh, hey, eddy! (hee hee) what's up?"

eddy turned pink but kept his cool.

"er, well. we have a problem." he said, managing to enunciate enough words so that nazz understood him.

she invited him in.

"it's about double d and kevin."

nazz scowled and said,

"what ABOUT them?"

eddy didn't know what to say.

nazz probably didn't know anything.

the real question was, WHY DID KEVIN SEND THAT STUPID TEXT?!


	18. go see him!

"i want you to go talk to him! something's up! what happened?!"

edd shivered. 

"but eddy, he said he DIDN'T want to see me again! what if i'm intruding? what if he just wants some space for a while? maybe he just wanted to be friends, and i'm letting my own desires-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GO TALK TO HIM!!"

eddy paced the floor in front of where double d was sitting on his bed.

he was ready to pick double d up and carry him to kevin's house to throw him in kevin's window.

so he did.

"EDDY! stop! t-t- what are you d-doing, eddy!"

eddy marched over to kevin's house where he was mowing the lawn.

he threw double d down on the ground and stormed off.

kevin noticed him a minute later.

"hey dork, get off my lawn!"

when edd didn't move kevin walked steadily over to him, fists balled.

"you don't get off my lawn in three seconds and i'll-"

edd looked up at him, tears streaming down his face.

kevin stopped, and lowered his fists.

"aw.. c'mon dorko, not tears…."

kevin wasn't sure what he was to do.

then rolf walked over to kevin carrying a sheep.

he saw edd sobbing on the lawn.

"kevin, rolf must ask as to why the edd boy is on the ground wailing like a tiny child who's mother has forgotten it?"

kevin stood there.

"i dunno rolf, he's a dork."

"so there is no reason as to why double d sock boy is crying?"

"NO!" yelled kevin, and he stormed inside his house.


	19. it was you

I've been called ditzy by some.

People call me a dumb blonde.

I guess that's what you get for trying to be nice to everyone and trying to make them feel smart.

Kevin's always been there for me. He's the guy I would go to, whenever I had a problem, or needed someone to talk to.

He'd be there.

We were dating for a year, and then he said we should stop.

I don't know why, I was trying my hardest to please him.

He invites me every year with his dad to go camping, and then to go to Mondo-a-GoGo. that was before we knew about eddy's brother. I think kevin still goes, but stays clear of eddy's brother.

I was getting a little worried when I hadn't gotten a call from kevin and I knew he was probably going to go on the trip any day now.

One night I was staying up late, waiting for a text, a call, anything to notify that kevin still acknowledged me, or cared about me in the slightest. No call, no text.

I buried my face in my pillow and cried.

I would have to face the fact he didn't like me.

Then I heard a car pull up.

I looked out my window, because 12:54 was a little late for cars to be coming into the cul-de-sac.

When I reached to part my curtains, I saw a familiar red hat.

I looked a little closer.

He was getting out of the car, carrying something.

Upon further inspection, I saw that it was edd he was carrying, and edd wasn't conscious.

 _He_ _could be just asleep,_ I thought.

Kevin walked over to edd's yard, opened the door, and went in.

The lights went on, and I waited.

Kevin eventually came back out.

What had happened?

Then I remembered the conversation I had had with kevin a few days ago.

he liked edd.

But I still didn't know what they were doing.

When I was sure kevin was in his house, I called his cell phone.

"Kevin? It's me, nazz. please pick up. Please."

"Hello?" kevin's voice touches me, wraps around me.

He was there.

"Can I come over?" I ask, near tears. I have to ask him if what I think is true is.

"ok."

I go over to kevin's house, and we sit on his bed.

"What's up?" he asks?

I dry my tears.

"Are… are you dating edd?"

"i think so, nazz. i'm really sorry."

i sob into him, and he lets me, with an uneasy air between us knowing we could never truly be together.

"please don't! are you sure you're gay and not just… i dunno…"

kevin shifts uncomfortably.

"look, nazz… i like him. i do."

"PLease, kevin, please maybe just wait a while? please??"

he sighs and then nods his assent.

i grab his phone and before he can stop me i'm writing a text.

i try to make it sound like kevin would say it.

 

**hey dork**

**movie night is off**

**don't text or call me cuz i don't wanna hear your stupid voice.**

**you suck**

**-kevin**

 

he didn't see what i wrote and i sent it before he could.

"what did you say, nazz?!" he yelps, trying to grab the phone away from me.

"just that you need some space right now."

"okay…"

i can tell he's not particularly happy about this, but he goes along with it.

i liked to think it was because maybe he still liked me a tiny bit.

maybe.


	20. the hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is what i think is under his hat!  
> it makes more sense than blonde hair… to me, anyway.

the school day normally started very nicely for edd.

for most kids, school isn't something you look forwards to.

but for edd, every new school day was a chance to expand his knowledge of the world, to get one step closer to knowing everything. of course, knowing everything was theoretically impossible, and yet for edd, this was his goal.

but today, edd didn't wake up feeling happy that it was a monday.

it had been two days since kevin sent the dreaded text message, and edd still couldn't think about it without bursting into tears all over again.

he grabbed his school bag, and headed out the door sullenly.

his mother and father had left saturday morning, right before he got up.

and, as always, a sticky note.

he knew what it said.

the first sentence would be apologizing for not spending more time with him, the second would be where they were headed to and what they were going to do while they were there, as if rubbing it in his face would make him feel better, and the third line would be something like; love you, edward, miss you edward, or hope to be with you soon, edward.

and then there would be the dash or the heart.

the bus pulled up and he tuned out the other children of the cul-de-sac's noises, sarah happily congratulating jimmy for winning the baking contest, nazz giggling over something her cheerleader friends were gossiping about, and eddy-

wait a minute.

where was eddy?

he spotted ed, sitting in the front of the bus babbling about buttered toast, but no eddy.

and come to think of it, where was kevin?

something was happening that he wasn't aware of.

he ran off the bus just before it pulled away from the cul-de-sac.

no car in eddy's driveway, which meant eddy's dad had already left for work.

no sound came from the house.

eddy's mom was probably off grocery shopping.

he ran to kevin's house next.

there was no sound from there, either.

edd decided to try the playground, and then the lane.

in the lane he heard talking.

no adults ever visited the lane, so it must be a child out of school.

edd cursed under his breath when he remembered he was out of school, too.

he poked his head around the fence.

kevin and eddy, talking.

"i know you promised me a jawbreaker if i got the two of you together, and i did! now gimme the jawbreaker, kev!"

"i never promised you anything, flat-head."

"YOU GIMME A JAWBREAKER! I DESERVE IT!"

"yeah, what did you do?"

"i… i… i forced sockhead into it. and now he's really sad and IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, DOUBLE CROSSER!"

eddy attacked kevin, throwing in punches.

kevin glared at him and held him back.

"sound's like it's your fault, dork."

eddy's glare worsened.

"you're right. it is my fault, i let sockhead trust you. i never should have done that."

edd put both hands over his mouth to stop himself from gasping.

it… was all a scam.

he was a pawn in eddy's plan to get jawbreakers.

he was being used.

anger swept through him like never before.

then he heard eddy say something that made him stop.

"i wish i had gotten to him first."

there was that emotional crack in his voice that edd knew so well.

before edd could stop himself he was striding out into where both kevin and eddy could see him.

eddy made a sound of surprise so loud kevin jumped back too.

"DOUBLE D!" they both yelped.

"hello, there, gentlemen. i believe you two have some explaining to do."

edd folded his hands behind his back and looked as calm as he could muster, under the circumstances.

kevin and eddy looked at each other nervously.

eddy started, with his usual loud tone.

"well, i was walking down the hall one day…"

eddy told what happened from his point of view, all that had happened in the last month or so.

with a few unhelpful comments on how kevin's chin looked like a shovel, of course.

"so the next thing i know, edd's sobbing on me and telling me all about how you sent him THIS TEXT,"

eddy grabbed edd's phone from out of his pocket, with a, "do you MIND?" from edd, and brought up the text onto the screen.

kevin read it.

"oooh, naaazzzzzzz!"

his fists clenched as he read the last line.

eddy's face changed from disgusted with kevin to confused.

"what's nazz got to do with it?"

"she wrote a text, she was upset, ooohhhhhghhhh…."

kevin sighed and sat down on an old trash can.

edd turned his focus to eddy.

"what did you mean by, 'i wish i had gotten to him first', eddy?"

eddy turned a bright shade of red.

"nevermind."

edd didn't push it any farther.

eddy sighed.

"i'm gonna go walk to school before school calls mom and tells her i'm cutting classes."

he walked off, leaving kevin and edd alone.

"she said it was just a text that said i needed some space! she said…"

kevin trailed off, noticing edd sitting next to him.

"double d…. can you forgive me?"

edd smiled.

"i might be able to excuse your foolishness… my lawn needs mowing again," he hinted, and kevin pushed his hat over his eyes.

"yeah right, dorko. once is enough."

edd raised his hat and pretended to huff indignantly.

"nazz was obviously hurting, kevin," he said softly.

"she likes you, you know."

kevin stared at him.

"no way, dude!"

edd gave kevin an odd look and continued.

"she's given her heart to you, we can all see that."

kevin looked off into the distance.

"i'm NOT into her. why doesn't she get that?"

edd sighed.

"you could have been a little more sensitive."

"it's her fault you were crying, and you forgive her?"

"she isn't all to blame."

kevin stood up.

"i can't believe this. you side with her."

edd facepalmed.

"i can't believe you don't understand when someone truly loves you, kevin!!"

they both stared at each other.

"i'm sorry, kevin. i shouldn't have said that."

"no… you're right. i don't."

edd looked down and avoided the awkward silence that followed.

"i best be going to school too.." he said, and tried to scurry away, but kevin grabbed his hat and before he knew what was happening it came off with a snap.

edd shrieked and covered his head with his school bag.

"sorry." kevin said, but made no move to give the hat back.

"my hat, please." edd said in a tone that was probably meant to be menacing, but it made kevin want to start laughing.

"why do you have that…"

"i'm in no mood to discuss my head right now kevin so if you'll kindly-"

edd made a grab for the hat but kevin kept it out of his reach.

then he grabbed the school bag from edd's head.

a long scar that went all the way to the back covered edd's head.

his black hair grew normally everywhere else on his head, but where the scar was the hair didn't grow and was parted in an odd way.

"give-me-my-hat!" edd yelped between frantic attempts to cover his head with his shirt and lunges at kevin.

finally, being taller then kevin, he stood on his toes and grabbed the hat before kevin could pull it away again.

he shot kevin a glare and put it back onto his head.

"thank you."

then he stalked off.

kevin  sighed.

that had only made edd madder at him.


	21. Camping in the wilderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kevin's a leo, edd is a virgo.

"well, we're all packed kiddo, ready to hit the road?"

kevin's father slammed down the trunk of the blue pickup truck.

kevin, dressed in a green sweater and black sweatpants, shivered at the wind.

so much for swimming on this camping trip.

the weather had turned brisk and cold, but kevin's dad still insisted on going.

"we go every year, don't get cold feet just because it's a little brisk!"

kevin's father turned to him, after loading the last suitcase into the trunk.

"you gonna go get your boyfriend?"

" ** _dad_**!" kevin couldn't say how much of a boyfriend he really was, he hadn't spoken to edd since that day in the lane.

but even so he trudged over to the blue house, twisting his hat around to the back again, the way he liked it.

\---------------------------------------

four days until my birthday.

and my so-called parents couldn't even be bothered to send me a card.

business things, really eddward you ought to be ashamed of yourself for thinking they would step out of work just to get you a measly card! mother and father have very important jobs, yessiree. 

but still, he couldn't stop the sigh that escaped his lips as he sat on the couch.

his feet were propped up against a pillow, he hadn't even bothered to take his shoes off.

_mother will be furious._

edd sighed again and stared at the fireplace with no fire in it.

he suddenly got up, and walked up the stairs, bent on counting his ants for the second-thousandth time this year.

it helped keep his mind off his parents.

but when he got upstairs he noticed the suitcase he had packed a month or two ago, in anticipation for the camping trip kevin had invited him on.

he swallowed.

today was the said date for the camping trip, and kevin hadn't shown up.

hmph.

with a start, he heard the doorbell ring.

he ran downstairs to open it, maybe, just maybe his parents had come back early from rome and wanted him to help unpack their bags!

\-----------------------------------------------

kevin heard the door click and edd opened it.

he had had a happy expression on his face, but it vanished when he saw kevin.

"oh." was all he said.

"hey, you ready? we're all packed to go, you better get your butt out here!" kevin's joking manner did nothing to improve the scowl set on edd's face.

"i'll be right out."

and with that, the door slammed shut in kevin's face.

he waited outside for a while, and edd finally came out carrying one suitcase. he brushed cooly past kevin, and walked towards their car.

when kevin's father was in hearing distance, however, edd became a new person, happily sucking up to him, chatting about all that he was doing in school, at home, his science projects.

kevin almost felt jealous.  _he isn't YOUR dad, edd._ but then he remembered edd's parents were always out of town, this was probably all the adult attention he got, ever.

that thought bit back the snide comment he had been about to say.

and kevin's dad seemed happy for the attention and chatter, stating, "kevin never talks to me," jokingly.

kevin got into the car, and slammed the door shut.

they were barely out of the cul-de-sac when kevin's dad announced, "we have to pick someone up before we head to the mountain."

_oh no, not her._

"her name is Amy, she's going to be kevin's mom in a few weeks!"

 _really dad? couldn't you have mentioned you were bringing miss prima donna along on the camping trip? this was something only guys did, well, guys and nazz. why_ _…._

hardly aware he was yelling his thoughts out loud, he shouted,

"DAD, she's in everything now!!! everything that you do, she's there!! i HATE AMY!"

he could see his dad's expression turn sour in the rear view mirror.

"now see here, you're going to be nice to her kevin, do you hear me?"

kevin turned to look out the window as he pouted.

stupid amy. she's the reason my parents got divorced. stupid fashion model. stupid amy.

he didn't even notice edd's sympathetic look and the hand he placed on top of kevin's.

\-------------------------------------------------------

 edd stared out the window. kevin's father claimed it would only be another hour until they got there.

he honestly didn't think he could take much more of amy.

and people thought he talked a lot.

she was a slender lady who had a blonde ponytail and  _way_ too much makeup.

she had been giving him a toothy smile ever since she had plopped herself down in the front seat, loudly announcing she hadn't had a bite to eat today and that they were to stop at a mcdonalds immediately so her 'snoogie-pie' could buy her a burger.

kevin had muttered, "sure you haven't, you pig," under his breath.

edd had to cover his mouth in order to stop from snickering.

she wasn't fat at all, she was very skinny. her lipstick was fire engine red, and her clothing could stand to be  _way_ more modest for edd's tastes.

edd furtively pulled his hat down over his ears, as to avoid the chattering about which nail polish she had just bought.

resting his head against the car door, he could see why kevin disliked the woman.

\-------------------------

kevin had to laugh at the bewildered look edd had thrown him when amy stepped into the car. he may be used to her, but edd wasn't.

she immediately gasped and said,

"ooh, isn't your girlfriend pretty! she would look even prettier if it weren't for that ghastly hat, it throws off the whole look."

edd turning red and muttering, "i'm a boy, ma'am…" was the funniest.

kevin laughed again when she had tried to pull his hat off, never do that with edd.

snapping, "kindly refrain from intruding my personal space, please," edd held his hat in both hands to avoid her.

"we're here," his father called, stopping the car.

the evening was chilly, and while kevin's dad started to put up the tent, he suggested kevin and edd look around.

\--------------------------

 


	22. Beginning again

_I was born on september 6, one day before school starts in our district. I was, yes, a spoiled child. I thought mother and father would always be around, to rub my feet with baby oil and to dress me in footie pajamas. Then, that one summer, it was over. Mother and father had very important jobs and, well, to be quite frank, i was a mistake._

_They never intended to have children, but they did. i suppose that's why i'm not really included in their daily life, their jobs are far too much important for me to be involved. When i was younger, they did devote a lot of their time to me, and mother was almost always around the house._

_not anymore._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I was born on July 29, and my parents divorced when i was 11. Amy moved in a month afterwards, coming and going to this 'friend' of hers. i really don't like amy. She was engaged to my dad last year. at least they waited 4 months before telling me they were gonna get married. At least Edd has both his parents. My mom went to live in Pear Pond to be a movie star there, leaving my dad and i behind in peach creek. Before she left, though, she gave me a bike._

_It broke a year ago, when the Kankers crashed it into the road when marie disguised herself as eddy._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

i sighed and looked away. The cloudy, windy day had turned into a drizzly day, and i felt a raindrop on my head.

kevin turned to look at me, and i shot him a glare.

"i am here, and this is the ONLY reason i am here, is because your father invited me, kevin, so don't get any ideas."

there. that should make him quit staring at me.

it didn't.

"kevin! stop! cease! put me down at _once_!!!!" kevin grinned and pulled me over his shoulder. he was stronger than i was, and could lift my skinny frame easily.

"PUT ME DOWN!" i screamed, and he looked questioningly at me.

"we're in the middle of the woods, are you sure you know your way back?"

i looked around fearfully. he was right, he had dragged me into the woods and i couldn't discern one tree from another.

"right then. do what you're going to do to me, kevin."


	23. smile and cry

kevin kissed edd, leaning back.

it started to drizzle rain all around them, but kevin really didn't care.

all that mattered was edd.

edd stared into his eyes, and kevin once again noticed how big and innocent those green eyes of his were.

the trees and flowers around them seemed to melt away.

all that mattered was edd.

edd suddenly pulled away, staring at the forest floor.

"this was all a bet."

kevin stared at him.

"is that what you think?!" he almost yelled.

edd looked startled, and he stared at kevin in that edd-like way.

"it wasn't a bet, edd."

"then what was it?" grumbled edd.

he refused to meet kevin's eyes.

"i made a deal with eddy."

"oh." the sadness in his eyes tore kevin apart.

"a deal because eddy knows you the best. eddy knows you better than anyone."

edd put his hand up to protest that  _both_ his friends, ed AND eddy knew him the same, kevin continued.

"and i knew i couldn't get anything out of ed."

kevin tried to take edd's hand, but he snatched it away.

"and so i made a deal because.... because i really like you."

edd's expression changed from angry to surprised.

"and so i told eddy that if he could get you to like me, then, i would give him a jawbreaker. i guess. so..."

"so this was all just a cruel joke at my expense."

"NO! will you LISTEN to me?!" kevin snapped.

"i only made the deal because i was desperate. you didn't notice me."

"is that-"

"and i really- no, i LOVE you, edd."

kevin, the strong, buff, bully, looked on the verge of tears.

edd cupped kevin's chin in his hands and kissed him, beneath the falling rain, in the forest.

all that mattered was kevin.


	24. OMGEH U GUYS ARE SO AWESOME

I GOT 100 KUDOS!!!!  
THIS IS FANTASTIC for me because i am lame and 100 kudos makes me very happy.  
SO THANKS EVERYONE WHO KUDOSED! gave kudos? kudi?   
I DUNNO BUT I AM SUPER HAPPY TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE MEH KUDOS! U GUYS ARE SO AWESOME>


	25. Meanwhile

Nazz watched as edd got into the car with kevin and the old truck drove away.

she shut her eyes, hopelessly wishing it was all a bad dream and that she would wake up and kevin would still like her.

but it was for not.

she sighed and opened her eyes.

then she gasped.

eddy was scowling, outside, just walking around in the slight drizzle.

there were thunder clouds about, and nazz's expression changed.

maybe, just maybe, eddy was still into girls.

she ran downstairs.

eddy was still looking sadly into the rain.

"hey, eddy."

eddy jolted up, staring straight into the face of the blonde.

she giggled, and he turned red.

"uh.. oh, hey... nazz."

there was a silence before she asked him:

"wanna go see a movie?"

he nodded, and nazz smiled for the first time in weeks. a real, actual smile, not the ones she usually used on boys.

eddy seemed content to let nazz do the talking.

they walked to the movie theater in the rain, and they saw a crappy movie that eddy found hilarious.

nazz didn't really care.

eddy yawned and stretched his arm over the back of her seat.

she smirked.

he was trying to act cool in front of her.

how cute.

they walked home, and the rain had stopped and they saw a rainbow.

nazz saw this as a sign.

eddy was a good one. even if he was a little evil at times.

eddy was blushing the whole time, and then, when they got to the end of the street, where nazz's house was, she turned around.

"thanks, eddy."

she leaned down on her stoop and kissed him.

after she shut the door, a wide smile found it's way to his face as he walked cheerily home.

for the first time in weeks, edd was not on his mind. shovel chin either.

nazz sighed as she shut the door.

this time it was a happy sigh.


	26. Epilouge

March 3

 

Edd smiled as he put his photo box on the shelf again.

it was early march and he had just been going through some old photos.

He had brought along a disposable camera that fateful day when kevin kissed him in the woods.

the camping site, the fire-pit.

~~~~~~~

"hey, one time i fell off the truck and i landed on nazz's trampoline and i bounced like a foot in the air!" kevin joked, moving his hand up in the air wildly.

edd covered his mouth to avoid laughing but kevin was being adorable.

Amy announced to them that she was sorry of the way she had treated kevin in the past and wanted to reconcile with him, claiming that they got off on the wrong foot.

the marshmallows in edd's mouth were delicious and there were signs of the first falling leaves.

that night they went into their tents and edd labeled everything, even kevin, who thought it was ridiculous but laughed all the same.

~~~~~~~

at the amusement park, they went on all sorts of rides.

edd threw up on every single one of them.

kevin helped him out and then they rode the ferris wheel, the only tame ride there.

and at the top, kevin kissed edd and asked him to be his boyfriend.

edd accepted with a smile.

~~~~~~~

on his birthday, kevin had showed up on his doorstep, and demanded he be let in.

then he prank called the pizza place, ordered 110 pizzas, (much to edd's horror), and watched- educational movies. (much to kevin's horror.) to his surprise, though, edd had a documentary about.... intercourse. edd had cried out when he grabbed that one and cracked up at edd's terrified and embarrassed face. eddy and ed came over too, and ed made cupcakes.

edd politely declined, because the cupcakes looked like they had gone through the wash.

ed ate them all, yelling,  "your loss!"

~~~~~~

that halloween they had gone with eddy, nazz, and ed, who had dressed up as a bale of hay, so that he could steal wilfred from Rolf and run around the neighborhood.

they spent most of their halloween running from Rolf, and losing all their candy to the pig who somehow got into everyone's bag.

kevin still found time to tease edd about his costume.

really, what was so funny about going as Nikola Tesla? 

kevin was some major league baseball player, nazz was a pop singer, and eddy was "himself as the president."

after wilfred ran back to rolf, much to ed's disappointment, they escaped.

the 5 of them sat on kevin's back porch eating candied apples.

~~~~~~

during thanksgiving, kevin invited edd over to his house for dinner, and he gladly accepted.

Amy giggled the whole time and kevin's mom, kathleen, showed up for a short time, saying that she knew she had made a mistake and she just wanted to be with kevin for the holidays.

kevin hugged his mom. edd could see he had a special connection with her.

~~~~~

at christmastime they snuggled and had hot coco.

edd gave kevin a moterbike, which he was surprised edd even knew he wanted.

kevin gave edd a lottery ticket, which he rolled his eyes and scratched out.

both of them were surprised, though, when they found out edd had won 50 dollars.

edd took kevin out to dinner using the money.

~~~~~

they went to eddy's new year party and kissed under the mistletoe at 12:00.

~~~~

they gave each other secret valentine gifts in each other's lockers.

~~~~

Edd was happy to say he wasn't sad anymore.

kevin could say he had gotten what he wanted.

and kevin, (with a lot of pushing from edd,)

gave eddy a jawbreaker.

he had cackled greedily on the sight of it and then promptly socked kevin in the jaw.

"that was for when you hurt my buddy." eddy, after a little heasitation, gave the jawbreaker to edd.

"i don't want you to think that this was a bet for you. you're not an object..."

edd hugged him.

"i know, eddy."

"you be good to him."

eddy said firmly to kevin.

kevin rubbed his jaw and gave him a weak thumbs up.

"i can practice my first aid on you, kevin!" he exclaimed happily.

the day of amy and brett's wedding, edd got a call from his parents.

"we'd like you to come and stay with us for the weekend, eddward. we're in paris now, and you could fly over and meet us here."

kevin, who was standing in front of his mirror adjusting his tuxedo, looked over at edd.

"i can do this by myself. it's okay."

edd gave him a wan smile.

"i'm sorry, mother. i can't. i have... other arrangements."

the phone clicked into place and kevin hugged him happily.

"yes! who else would i complain to about amy at the punch table?"

"you're not seriously going to-"

"of course not. joking."

edd smiled.

this was the best.

kevin looked at him.

"you coming?"

"of course i am. i'd go anywhere with you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAWWWWWW THEY'RE ALL GROWN UP NOW BAWWWW  
> yeah buuuut i think this is a good end....  
> plez let me know what i can do better, what you liked, yada yada yada, down in the comments
> 
> I  
>  I  
>  I  
>  V  
> BAIIIIIIIII


End file.
